


My petite, blue-eyed angel

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex, hardly any aimee, oh shit thats a lot woops, oh ya i remembered zayn this time woo, okay tag time i gue ss, wh oa fingerfucking?? thats a bit drastic man, why did i even add her as a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a smart, handsome and wealthy 22-year old who has just inherited his fathers architecture company. The first thing he does is buy one of the rare humans that have cat ears and a cat tail. He ends up with an 11 year-old boy named Louis who looks like a little angel, and Harry thinks he would still look like one if he were to get him to sit on his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My petite, blue-eyed angel

**Author's Note:**

> so i think im gonna make another part to this.

Harry slowly brushed the soft, thin fringe out of the closed eyes of the boy sleeping in his lap, chuckling fondly when a little hand came and lightly gripped his wrist. He watched as Louis turned onto his back, curling back up into a little ball to resume sleeping, then heard a noise at the door of the bedroom. He looked up to see the woman he had picked up at some fancy dinner party at his business partners large townhouse the night before, leaning on the door frame to ensure her too-large breasts peeked out of the sheer red dress she was wearing.

“Hey, Harry,” she whispered, a foxy smile on her lips as she skimmed his body, currently clad in only a tight pair of boxers. “Is that the little kid you adopted?”

Harry nodded, pursing his lips. “I… had fun last night,” he said, turning back to Louis. “Thanks.’

She giggled. “Me too. Anyways, I’ve got to go. Call me?”

Harry nodded again, silently wondering why women still thought the guy they banged last night would actually call them. “Of course.”

As she turned to head to the foyer of the sprawling manor, she looked back once more and whisper-yelled, “I’ve left you a surprise in your guest room!”

Harry froze, hilarity filling him as he realized that she knew he took her to the guest room to fuck instead of his own room.

He waited till he could hear one side of the double-door entrance slam shut before sighing deeply and pressing his long, slender fingers to his temples, wondering when he would stop fucking random men and women and just  _fully_ take Louis, because… well, that was what he had originally gotten him for.

~

It had started like this.

The cat-human thing was relatively new when Harry had inherited everything from his late father, and they were already quite popular. So, Harry had used some of his newly amassed fortune to buy one. It was unspoken, no one had ever said anything about it clearly, but most knew that these new species were to be used for sex, which had quite excited Harry.

When he had arrived at the holding place, there were just a couple of young ones stored into cages, but they were all extremely cute, so he did have quite a hard time with choosing. The people who managed that location, a teenage scientist named Niall with his two also-scientist friends Zayn and Liam had seen Harry waltz in and knew instantly he was the boy who had gotten millions, so they were nice and pliant, answering all his questions, and when he wanted to see a specific creature, they took them out of the steel-bared cages and showed them off.

Harry still hadn’t known which to choose, until he saw a cage in the corner with a little body inside, hunched over, shaking. He remembers asking Niall what it was.

“Oi, mate, ya don’t want that one,” Niall chided. He then shook his head, waving at it dismissively, adding “He came out wrong. He talks back, is loud and a bit annoying. He doesn’t obey, either.”

Harry had persisted on seeing him until Liam relented, and opened the cage slowly. Harry got on one knee and had peeked inside, seeing a small body, crumpled into itself, trembling at the sudden scrutiny it was receiving from the gorgeous man free on the outside. He could see black marks, whip lashes, purple bruises and long white scars crawling over the entirety of the frail frame, and had suddenly developed a strange feeling.

“Whats his name?”

“Er, oh- Zayn?”

“Louis, the name, sir. He’s eleven.” Zayn glowered at Harry over the top of his Ray-Bans medical glasses, as if saying  _you’re no better than me._

Harry chuckled at Zayn’s jealous ministrations, nodding, and had then reached a hand inside. The body jolted, and tucked itself tighter.

“I want him,” Harry murmured, standing back up then. Niall had looked startled, the big thick black glasses similar to Zayn’s being pushed back up by one of his small fingers onto his nose. “What?”

“I want him,” Harry repeated, louder. Liam had nodded jerkily, running to the back of the lab, to get Louis’ information, Harry had presumed.

After shoving some papers in front of Harry and a pen in his large hand, making him sign millions of dotted black lines, telling him a bit more about Louis- Harry loved that name, so gentle and pretty- giving him a manila envelope with a bit more info and taking a hefty sum of money from the heir- “even though Louis isn’t proper, he still costs a lot, Mr. Styles,” Liam had chided quietly- Harry was driving in the Mercedes hatchback he just bought, Louis in a hospital gown in the back seat, still hiding his face, and then they were at the manor house.

As soon as Harry closed one large oak door, he turned around to take Louis to the room he planned to lock him up in so he could fuck the boy, but he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

Louis was standing in the foyer, and Harry could see his face clearly. He had thin, pale-pink lips that were slightly wobbling. A cute little button nose. Arched eyebrows, that were furrowed up. Light tan skin, littered with the most heinous marks of cruelty. His small hands- Harry will never get over how small and cute his hands are- were knotting into the gown, his knees were touching, trembling legs. He was short, so small, little neck wearing a collar, connected to little shoulders introducing a just-as little body frame, thin flaxen hair that stuck up in a halo around his young features. A fluffy tail peeked out from under his dress behind him, and soft-looking kitten ears protruded through the crown of his head, between the tufts of light brown hair.

And his eyes. They were blue- but not any normal blue. The most intense, yet calming blue ever, like the sky and the sea had merged to create a new color. Harry had stood, frozen, looking at the little angel situated in front of him, the chandelier casting a white glow around him, and it was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. All the more reason to fuck him and take his innocence. Harry was getting antsy to start, and he was about to launch himself at Louis when Louis opened his chapped lips and spoke.

“Th-ank you…”

Harry froze again. “What?”

“Saving…?” he tried, his high voice cracking a bit again, and Harry’s eyes widened.

Saving.   
That’s what Louis thought Harry was doing. He couldn’t have been more wrong, Harry was going to destroy him. But at that moment, Harry decided they could wait for the next day. He wasn’t  _that_ cruel as to ruin Louis’ life again so soon, he could give him a happy day.

“Of course, no need for thanks,” Harry had murmured, walking to Louis and wrapping his long, taut arms around him. “You’re safe now, don’t worry.”

Yeah, right.

But when it came to the next day, Harry couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He had let Louis sleep in his private bedroom that night, the room no one could go into, the people he fucked for fun, the cleaning lady,  _anyone._  Louis had snuggled into his toned chest, arms folded against him and warm fingers brushing the bare birds tattooed onto his chest. Harry had shuffled his lower abdomen away from Louis’ knees so the boy couldn’t feel his aching hard-on that needed to enter the tight, never-touched heat of Louis’ body, and was contemplating the choice of pinning Louis down and fucking him into something higher than oblivion, when he felt the warm air of Louis’ soft breathing, signaling that he was sleeping, and he couldn’t.

And it wasn’t just then. Whenever Harry had the resolve that it was the day, he would see Louis smile at him, and he couldn’t. When his dick hurt  _so_  badly from anticipation, Louis would grab his hand and drag him out of his office, where he had been cooped up in the whole morning doing some work so they could eat the lunch Chef had prepared in the garden, and he looked so sweet Harry  _still_ couldn’t. When Louis had tried to make Harry a cake for his birthday on Chef’s day off but ended up just making a mess and Harry walked into the large expanse of kitchen and seen Louis on his knees, legs tucked either side of himself and licking icing off his fingers, Harry wanted to grab his saliva-soaked hands, make them grip the marble counter, and thrust inside the boy, whipping his insides and groaning that  _that’s_ how you whisk something while Louis screams in misery. And Harry would move towards the little boy, but then Louis would smile his brilliant smile that made Harry- a fucking 22-year old  _man_ \- feel like a 14-year old girl who’s crush just grinned at her and Louis would hold out the bowl, telling Harry that it tasted quite good and that was the problem, Harry didn’t know whether to protect Louis, cuddle him and make him happy or just use him for what he was for and Harry  _just fucking couldn’t.  
_

Until he could.

Well, kind of.

~

Harry had come home from work one day, tired as fuck. He wasn’t familiar with his fathers company yet, and it was hard to get used to. He had walked to the kitchen for a bottle of Evian when he saw Louis, head on the granite counter top, napping. But something was kind of off. He was twitching, sweating lightly, his ears and tail flickering. Hie eyebrows furrowed, his nose scrunched up and he had started to pant.

“Ma-aster,” he whined, sleep-induced.

And that was when Harry remembered that Louis was a  _cat,_  and cats went through heat. It would have been a bit early, but Niall and Liam  _had_ said that Louis hadn’t come out quite properly.

“Lou,” Harry murmured, walking over to the slumbering form. He took one large hand and ran it through Louis’ feathery hair, causing him to jolt up, eyes wide. He turned to look at Harry, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. “It hu-hurts, master…”

And Harry had seen Louis’ small dick form a lump inside the loose pyjama bottoms he was wearing.

He didn’t do it for sexual desire, he did it to help Louis, was what he convinced himself in two seconds before kneeling in front of the trembling child.

“What is it, love?” he purred, slowly rubbing circles into Louis’ bony thigh.

“I-I had a dream, you k-kissed me and-and-” Louis gasped, before shuddering with more tears at the pain.

“Do you want me to, Louis? Do you want me to kiss you and help take the pain?”

Louis had nodded frantically as Harry picked him up from the stool and carried him, bridal-style, to his bedroom, and softly put him on the bed.

It started from that day. Harry had given Louis a handjob, kissed his skin and marked it up. And Louis loved it, because it felt  _so_  good and he was pleasing his master, too. So everyday, they would do more.

Harry had walked out of the shower one day and saw Louis sleeping in only one of his large white shirts by the window. He woke him up by a blowjob. When Harry had a day off, it was night and they were in front of the fireplace, cuddling when Harry had told Louis to lie on his back and resumed to eat him out as he cried, grappling his hair for  _moremoremore._

Once, Louis had wanted to do something for Harry, and even though Harry protested, he stopped when he saw Louis get on his knees and unzip his fly, taking his dick out. He had hesitated, eyes huge as they stared at the size of it. Harry knew he should tell Louis  _no_ but shit, he wanted it and he had actually  _coaxed_ him to take it in between his lips  _just like a good little boy, you want to be good and please master, don’t you, Lou?_  and Louis wanted to, definitely, so he had slowly licked the tip kittenishly- surprise, surprise- and Harry had guided him to take it all until he was gagging and his eyes were brimming with tears and when Harry felt himself needing to release he pulled out and had loudly groaned, coming all over Louis’ face. They then went into the shower and Harry had fisted Louis’ dick in return.

They did it in a lot of different places, and they  _could_ , because the house was so private and secluded. Louis had come into the garage one day when Harry was fixing some part in his Audi, rubbing his eyes sleepily and only wearing Harry’s dress shirt. Harry had lain him on the hood of the car and proceeded to grind against him until they both came, sweaty in the heat and panting hard.

Another time, Louis had taken Harry out in the evening to the garden, and when they were on the patio furniture, Harry told Louis to climb on top of him and put his bum in his face. Louis had been embarrassed and reluctant, but Harry soothed him as usual until his small but round and firm ass cheeks were on Harry’s lips, being gently pried open with his fingers. Louis had tried to suck Harry off, but he couldn’t, because Harry lapping at his tight hole was making it near impossible for him to do anything other than squirm. After Louis came and was spent, Harry kissed his face while he sucked his long, elegant fingers.

So, yeah. Harry never had the power to force put Louis down, open him up and fuck him.

Until one day, he  _actually could._

~

Louis’ eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the light streaming in from the windows. When everything was clear, he rolled over and came directly into Harry’s sight.

“Good morning, master,” he chirped brightly.

Harry leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “Good morning.”

Louis wound his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. Harry tilted his face for a better angle, and Louis arched up against him. When he felt that, he quickly pulled away.

“Sorry, love. Maybe when I get home?” he suggested, a bit flustered and  _more_  than a bit turned on.

Louis nodded, rolling over and stretching, kitty-like. His ears flattened against his head, and his tail flickered as he yawned. Harry watched the way his bum moved under his pants, and quickly got out of there.

~

“What’s up with you?” Aimee, Harry’s secretary, asked as she passed him a large blueprint floor plan.

“‘m just tired,” he lied, keeping his eyes trailed on the floor. He quickly took the rolled-up paper, nodded his thanks and slipped into his office. Setting everything down, he yanked off his grey blazer, black breast jacket and shifted the waistband of the tight mahogany skinny jeans he was wearing. His sheepskin dress shoes scuffed the floor as he leaned against the floor-to-ceiling window, undoing the first couple of buttons of his white dress shirt.

 _God,_  he thought, feeling his pants start to tighten near the crotch. He had just fucked someone, but because of Louis…

He closed the curtains of the room, and unzipped his pants, hissing at his now throbbing dick. He sat on the fat leather chair behind his redwood desk, shifting his thighs for a better angle to stroke himself, and closed his eyes, images of Louis flooding his mind.

~

Louis climbed up onto the wide chair of Harry’s home office, and put his chin on the desk, humming. His eyes watched the swish of colors flashing on the screen of the sleeping Mac desktop computer, and he reached a small hand out to shake the wireless mouse, gasping at the screen.

It was opened to a tab of gay porn Harry had left open. Louis stared at the frozen image of a man sitting on another guys dick. He fumbled around until he pressed ‘play’, staring at the video.

~

Harry slowly opened the doors to the house, breathing in heavily.

He was so not ready to see Louis.

He slowly trudged up the stairs, sighing. Before he went into his office to leave some things in there, he peered into Louis’ room. “Lou?”

He frowned when he was met with silence. “Louis?” he called out. Nothing.

He started to look in all the rooms, biting his lip, until he landed in the study, and stopped.

Louis was sitting in the head chair, quietly moaning. His legs were spread, dangling off the chair, and his hand was between his thighs. Harry watched as his small fingers slowly, slowly pumped in and out of his lower abdomen, and the way he was mumbling “master…”

“Louis.”

Louis quickly looked up, his pink mouth dropping open and a flush creeping up his face. “Ah-“

Harry closed the door, and quickly scaled the distance between them, cupping Louis’ hot cheeks in his huge hands. “What are you doing, love?”

Louis slowly pointed at the screen of the computer, and when Harry turned to look, it was the image of a guy riding another guy. He sighed, reaching behind the screen and turned it off.

“Master, I-I wanna do that, I really wanna…!” Louis pleaded. Harry looked down at him, and his body suddenly turned hot.

“Are you sure…?”

Louis nodded jerkily, and kneaded his hands into Harry’s London Fog trench coat. “Will it make you happy…?”

Harry peeled off his coat and blazer, lifted Louis off of the chair and sat on it, placing Louis on his lap. He unbuttoned Louis’ shirt as he started to suck his neck, leaving welts along the light tan skin. “Lou, yes,  _god,”_  he murmured into the soft flesh, “this will make master  _so happy.”_

Louis fisted his tiny fingers into Harry’s soft curls as the man attacked his lips, kissing him open-mouthed and shoving his tongue in harshly, granting a moan from the kitten on his lap. He sucked on Louis’ tongue, lapping the roof of his mouth and tasting everything. He pulled back, satisfied with the thin strings of saliva dripping down Louis’ mouth.

He shuffled around and opened a drawer, pulling out his bottle of lube and popping it open. Louis watched dazedly as he spread some of the liquid over two fingers, then licked a flat stripe across Louis’ undefined torso.

“Lift your hips, babe,” he whispered into the damp skin, and Louis obliged, canting his arse up off Harry’s broad lap and gripped his wide shoulders as Harry reached between his slightly-shaking thighs and circled his rim with the two coated fingers, feeling the muscle flutter from the unfamiliar feeling.

“You’re so tense, Lou, relax,” he said, and Louis closed his eyes, feeling his body go slightly slack, and Harry press two fingers into him, sliding them up instantly. He opened his eyes, his mouth dropping open and he cried out, “Master-!!”

“Ssh, Lou, it’s fine, I’m here, it’ll feel really good when you get used to it.” He started to drag his fingers in and out, in and out until he was in a steady pace, and Louis was slightly screwing down onto the limbs inside him. Harry crooked his fingers, and started to scissor them, and Louis’ threw his head back, moaning loudly, and Harry licked his nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Louis gripped Harry’s shoulders again, harder, and gasped out in his young, high voice, “Mast-er, want it, want you-in me, please-!” and Harry was nodding, and pulling his fingers out, kissing the nub he had been playing with.

Louis shuffled back a bit so Harry could yank down his fly and let his leaking, twitching, hard cock free. He opened the lube and poured some onto his wide palm, rubbing it up and down his shaft, face scrunching up at the coolness. When he felt ready, he held each side of Louis’ waist and positioned him over his dick, and slowly lowered him onto it. Louis’ could already feel the tears springing to his eyes as he was stretched open for the first time by Harry’s massive cock.

When Louis was fully seated on it, they waited a few moments so he could adjust to the feeling, before Louis slowly started rocking back and forth. Harry leaned back into the leather, placed his hands at each end of the chairs armrest, and murmured “Move for me, angel.”

And Louis did just that, to please Harry, his master. He remembers what happened in the video, and tries to copy it.

He slowly lifts his hips up and down, sliding up until his bum is hitched in the air and the dick is only tip-in then slips back down, creating a rhythm, gripping Harry’s jean-clad thighs and fucking himself down, quickening the pace. Harry wraps his long arms around him, gripping at his back and starts licking, kissing, biting his sweaty tummy. Louis pants quickly, staring to move better like he knew how to do this always.

Harry leans back and watches Louis, his angel, bouncing happily on his cock, pleased to make Harry feel good, clenching and unclenching, driving Harry positively mad with wanting to either grab him and slam him down repetitively until they release or toss him onto the floor, spread him out and just  _fuck him._

He decides to leave that for another day, as he feels Louis start to get sloppy, and he can feel the heat pooling in his chest and knows he’s close. He puts a hand on Louis’ back to hold him up, spanning it, and takes the other to fist at Louis’ cock, gliding fast over the shiny head and Louis moans and doesn’t know anymore whether to buck up into Harry’s hand or fuck down onto Harry’s dick but it doesn’t matter as he’s coming already, all the cum he can manage landing on his heaving chest and Harry’s breast jacket. He falls limply against Harry’s torso, body light but Harry’s  _not done with him_ so he grabs Louis’ hips tightly and pounds up into the tight, slick heat and Louis’ crying now, clenching and Harry finally comes with a loud groan, thrusting Louis down onto his lap so the boy could take all of his cum and Louis does without protest, whimpering and mewling brokenly.

Harry pulls out of his little angel and carries him to the master, laying his boneless body on the soft sheets and pulls off the dress shirt he was wearing. He then strips himself but pulls his boxers back on, climbing in beside Louis and pressing their liquid-endorsed bodies together, cradling Louis to him.

“Was that… good…?” Louis murmured, tail lazily flicking Harry’s leg.

Harry grinned, holding him closer. “Perfect, angel.”


End file.
